


Waiting

by Missy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, Minor Violence, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been waiting for so long for a new friend....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderminterplus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/gifts).



> Written as a Treat for Trick or Treat '14!

We’re so happy you’re here.

We’ve been lonely for so long. Thirty years, they’ve said, but I can’t count that high. 

I think I remember what they taste like, though. Souls taste better than pizzas; really bright and shiny, like blood and tears. I can still taste them in my mouth, and it makes my smile bigger when I’m performing for the kids.

I need to keep them happy. If they’re happy I can play all day.

So would you like to come with us, Mike?

We’re so lonely.

And having one more friend would make us feel much better….

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Five Nights at Freddys** , all of whom are the property of **Scott Cawthon**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
